


You’re Going to Say It

by LunaCuervo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCuervo/pseuds/LunaCuervo
Summary: Emma and Regina in a not so friendly competition. Heavy flirting involved.





	You’re Going to Say It

“Regina, it’s going to happen, whether you give in now or later,” Emma smirked at her wickedly.

“No, I will not. I have great resilience and will overcome this.” Regina shot back frustrated.

“Come on, just say it for me and I will end it right here. Give you what you need to finish.” Emma raised her eyebrow suggestively to the brunette.

“No! Well, I do want to get to the end, but not like this. Why do you always drag this out for me? You know I hate it, but you insist on doing it anyways.”

“I happen to like it very much Madame Mayor. I also like to hear you say what you need to say before we can finish.” Regina slumped over and was putting on a show for Emma about giving in when there was a knock on the door. “You are lucky,” Emma said and walked over to the front door and opened it with some frustration.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Charming said waving Regina who sat waiting inside of the house.

“Oh, I totally forgot you were coming over Dad.”

“You said to pick you up here for your shift at the station right?” Her father said trying to clarify the situation.

“Yeah… I did. Regina and I aren’t done going over our paperwork yet though. Do you think that Ruby can cover my shift tonight?” Emma said hoping that the newly returned woman would do her this favor.

“I will call and ask.” The former shepherd said “Good thing she just got done telling me that she wanted more shifts. I will call you if I need you.” He said walking back to his truck.

Emma closed the door and walked back over to Regina. “Well, now that he is gone we can get back to … hey, you picked it all up.” She said sadly at the other woman.

“Of course dear, I thought you were going to leave with your father for the station.” She said feigning an innocent smile.

“You are going to pay for this…” Emma said as she started to walk over to the older woman with a playful look in her eyes. Regina knew that look well and what would come of it and started to speed walk away from Emma. “Too slow, I caught you.” Emma is now holding the other woman up against a wall with her body. Not that she had been trying too hard to get away from the other woman, but Emma didn’t need to know that.

“What will the Savior do to the Evil Queen now?” Regina asks faking innocence once again; this had been her plan all along. If she was going to have to say that dreadful phrase, then she was at least going to make Emma earn it.

“Don’t play innocent with me, your majesty, you know good and well what we are going to do now,” Emma said into Regina’s ear. Regina took in a sharp breath at the feeling of Emma’s warm breath on her ear. Emma pulled Regina back over to the table where they were set up before and made Regina set it all up again. “Now…. We are going to finish this and you are going to say it.” Emma smiled back at Regina who huffed back over to her and sat back down.

It took over an hour, but in the end, Regina was surprised to hear Emma say the dreaded phrase. “You are the best Magic player in all the Realms.”

Regina leaped up and threw her arms in the air “Ha Emma Swan you had to say it! I shall never repeat that phrase ever again in my life. There was never any doubt in my mind that I am the best at Magic in all the Realms dear.” She gave Emma a chaste kiss and then said: “Well now that this is over you should go to work.” Before Emma could protest she was enveloped in smoke and sitting in her office at the station.

“She got you to say it, didn’t she?” Her father and Ruby said at the same time laughing. Emma huffed in annoyance and started doing her paperwork.


End file.
